lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LEGO Marty Movie
The LEGO Marty Movie is a sci-fi comedy animated movie. It is not canon in the LMMCU. It stars Marty as the main protagonist trying to stop the Master Bonnosphire (bow-naw-sifeer) from destroying all of the universe Plot Marty is putting Manny to bed, but Manny wants a bedtime story, so Marty tells him a story that he considers one of his many many ideas he starts by saying in a universe called the Internet, there was a 21 year old boi known as Marty, a computer programmer, taking care of a world called YouTube, but one day, the YouTube Master kicked Marty out of the YouTube World, causing Marty to fall into the LMMCU Wiki World. He meets one of the workers named Gala who welcomes Marty to the wiki, the main story then switches to the framing story with Manny asking Marty if she was like Crayola, Marty replies with "Kid, Crayola is a sexy cupcake, and Gala is a sexy girl". The framing story switches to the main story with Gala taking Marty to Chat Valley, where he meets Gametime and Trigger. Gametime sexually harasses Gala with Marty saying "You are one weird administrator" with Domi coming in and asking Marty if he wants to join the LMMCU Wiki Army, Marty accepts the invitation Cast Framing story * MilesRS777 as Marty and Manny * RealGameTime as GameTime Main story * MilesRS777 as Marty - A programmer who got sucked into the LMMCU Wiki * RealGameTime as Gametime - The troll who lives in Count LD Wiki, He visits LMMCU Wiki every day * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Trigger - LMMCU Wiki's greatest soldier * BENNYtheAVENGER as Benny Brick - The spaceman obsessed with E.T. jokes * ShadEmman-K9 as Emman Cortez - The Star Wars/Red Dwarf fan * The-Cipher-King-2002 as S102502 AKA Cipher - The annoying son of a brick * Nerd-with-a-Pencil as NwaP (Nerd with a Pencil) - The robot * VesperalLight as Vesp the Time Travelling Fella - The genius * PixelFox666 as Pixel - The hyperactive nightcore listner who is madly in love with Gala * GalaGamer as Gala - The sexy girl * MLG Neo-Futurist as Neo - The intelligent hacker * ToaMatau2004 as Toa Matau - The evil henchman * Hot-Clara as Clara - The spy who gains the team's trust to kill them * LeTesla as LeTesla - The Bonnosphire Ship's controller * Skittleflake as Skittles - A criminal who loves skittles * Xsizter as Xsizter Erson - A photographer who helps Marty get into the Bonnosphire Ship * Domitron3 as Domi, the founder Parents Guide 'Sex and Nudity' * Benny nicknames Clara "Hot-Clara" sometimes * Marty makes up a character known as Crayola and he considers her his "sexy cupcake" 'Violence and Gore' * When Xsizter is about to take a picture of someone he looks behind and gorey sound effects are heard while the screen is pitch black. He is later said to be dead * A little bit of blood appears in the film. However, this is only red paint and play-doh * Vesp battles Captain Macaroni in a sword fight and Vesp cuts Macaroni's legs off, although this scene is humorous as Macaroni is screaming "MY LILLIES! MY LEGS ARE BURNING! CALL THE ROBOT PRESIDENT!" * Marty stabs Bonnosphire in the final battle (Black blood/paint shown). 'Profanity' * Sexy * Stand ins like "son of a brick!", "what the heaven!", and "oh my cheese curls!" 'Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Scenes' * In Vesp's pirate home he offers the team rum, while some kids might think it is beer or wine 'Frightening/Intense Scenes' * X's death may seem scary * Bonnosphire's voice may seem spooky Results * MPAA: PG * ESRB: E10+ * PEGI: 7/12 * TV: Y7 * Common Sense Media: 9+ Trivia * Released Febuary 15 2018. * This is the most inappropriate LEGO movie. * Marty confirmed this won't be in LD. Category:Movies Category:PG Category:2018 Category:Marty Mccorps Movies Category:Amazing Category:Kids Movies Category:Noice Category:Lego movies Category:Canceled Category:IGN/IGN 10